


To Trust and Care

by regina_stellaris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Ereri Secret Santa 2017, F/F, Hange and Sasha are Gifts with a capital G, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Binary Hange Zoë, Praise Kink, Voice Kink, first time bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regina_stellaris/pseuds/regina_stellaris
Summary: in which Levi comes home from a mission gone wrong and Eren takes care of him. In a very kinky way.





	To Trust and Care

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my contribution for the EreRi Secret Santa 2017! 
> 
> My Secret Santa was hihikoala. Their prompt was “bdsm Ereri”. 
> 
> I really hope you like the following story and I apologize for taking so long ;-; I practically rewrote the entire story within four days and only managed to finish it yesterday.
> 
> Thanks and many kudos to my beta reader BlueMonkey! I love you <3
> 
> Without further ado, here comes the story. Have fun! :3

At last the remaining shreds of muscle tissue rip from Eren’s face as he falls to the ground. Steam rises from his Titan immediately as its body decomposes and obscures Eren’s view, but he still sees that the sky is tinted with purple. Slowly he rises from the ground, takes a few deep breaths while he does so. In the distance, he can already make out Hange running towards him.

They stop when they see how weary he stands on his feet, their reassuring smile bright on their face. “This was the last transformation,” they announce. “You’re free until the day after tomorrow.” Their hand lands heavy on Eren’s shoulder. “Good work, Eren.”

Yeah, good work indeed. Eren wants to laugh and cry at the same time. He doesn’t know where the problem is, but for some reason he cannot harden his Titan’s skin like he should. So far, he has done nothing but waste Hange’s time, and he’s sure that the squad leader could’ve used those precious hours to work on some other experiment of theirs. Eren hates it.

He hates that he cannot contribute, and he hates that all those expectations are on his shoulder. Why couldn’t he have been just a normal soldier with a normal life and a normal goal? Why couldn’t his life have been different--

“Eren, is everything alright?” Hange asks, concern obvious in their voice.

Eren wipes his sweaty hands on his pants before he answers. “Just tired.” He even manages a smile.

Hange doesn’t seem to be convinced, but they don’t push the issue -- one of the reasons he likes them so much, even if their occasional rants bore him to tears -- and instead turns towards the building that has been their headquarters for the last few months. “Well, go get some rest. You’ll need it.”

“Huh?” Eren’s head tilts to the side, his dark thoughts pushed away my mindless curiosity. “Why?”

“Levi will return soon,” they answer, smirking. “I’m sure your evening will be … steamy.” They accompany their last word with a wink.

Eren blushes crimson. “I don’t see how this is any of your business!” he shouts a little too loudly. There is a group of soldiers tending to the nearby horses shooting him curious looks due to his outburst. Quickly, he calms down and continues speaking in a more level voice although his face is still hot. “And how the hell do you even know about … that?!”

Hange just laughs. And laughs some more. Eren is about to kick their shin when they finally answer him while wiping tears from their eyes. “Oh Eren, my precious shifter, you’re way too obvious. I mean, every time he enters a room you perk up like an overeager puppy. And I see how he looks at you.”

“And how would that be?!” Eren asks, panic rising in his chest. By the walls, he is not ready to discuss his personal life -- and especially not his sexual partner of choice -- with someone as mad as Hange. He can only imagine what they’d do with that kind of information -- perhaps they’d even be so insane to give him tips? Eren dreads to think. Oh god, that’d be so humiliating!

Hange’s still grinning. “As if you’re all he wa-” they begin, but stop midway when a group of soldiers comes riding through the nearby gate. “Oh look, he’s back already!” Hange says excitedly. Eren’s cheeks burn again, but he can share their enthusiasm unabashedly. Levi coming home means that he can spend some precious time with him.

That all changes when they realize there are more horses than men. Hange’s grin turns into a frown while the heat finally leaves Eren’s face. He feels like he’s been kicked in the gut.

“Where are-” Hange begins, dread coloring their voice. They are interrupted by the arrival of the heavy carriage; even from the distance they can see the large amount of bodies transported on it.

Eren runs forward without really noticing. The one and only thought consuming his mind is Levi. Where is Levi? I have to find him, make sure he’s not hurt. Oh Walls, what if he is hurt? What if he’s dead?! He can feel his heart pound in his chest, hears nothing besides the rush of his blood. Levi. Levi. LEVI.

Finally, after a few agonizing seconds, he finds him. Levi rides through the gate on his brown steed, covered in blood from head to toe. He doesn’t appear to be hurt, but Eren immediately spots his rigid shoulders. His hair is a mess, messed up by the rush of battle, his clothes filthy.

But he lives.

Relief crushes into Eren so hard he has trouble staying on his feet. If not for Hange, who appears to steady him, he’d have fallen down. “He’s alive,” he whispers. “He’s alive.”

“Yes,” Hange says quietly. They’re pale as a sheet. “Yes, he is.” They lick their lips, and then, slowly, drag Eren away from the men and women still pouring through the gate like rain. “If you run up to him now, though, you’ll show everyone just how much he means to you.”

At first, Eren wants to protest, but then he slowly realizes that Hange is right. There is nothing he wants to do more than run up to Levi, jump him, and shove his tongue down Levi’s throat to reassure himself that Levi’s still alive. Not only would it be damaging to Levi’s career to do this in front of a bunch of soldiers who wouldn’t keep quiet to save their lives, but to Eren as well. If the Military Police were to find out that Levi is unable to kill Eren -- if necessary -- because he is compromised, they’d try to get their hands on Eren again, no matter the cost. And they’d probably execute him, and Levi as well.

The realization sobers Eren up enough to be dragged away by Hange. He follows them inside the building just as a few of the remaining soldiers run towards the exit to get a good look at the returnees. A thick silence hangs between them as they climb the stairs to the second floor, and only when they stand in front of Levi’s rooms does Hange let go of Eren’s hand.

“There we are,” Hange says, opens Levi’s door and shoves the young man inside. “I don’t know how close you guys actually are, and I don’t really care, as long as you’ll promise me that you’ll take good care of Levi now. He could certainly use it.” They sound completely serious.

Eren’s heart pounds. His hand automatically wanders to his chest and he salutes Hange with utmost respect. “Of course, Squad Leader.”

Hange manages a tiny smile. “Good. Draw him a bath, get him fresh clothes, the lot. If you need anything, come find me.”

“I will.”

“Very good,” Hange turns around. “Levi has to report to Erwin, but I’ll make sure that he lets Levi go as soon as possible.” Eren nods and is about to enter Levi’s room when Hange calls him again. “Oh, and Eren?” They smile, but it doesn’t reach their eyes. A shudder runs down Eren’s spine. “Break his heart and I’ll kill you.”

With that, they leave Eren to his responsibilities.

.0.0.0.0.0.

With Hange’s comment still fresh in mind, Eren enters Levi’s room and makes his way to the adjacent bathroom. This is one of those instances where he is happy that Levi’s rank provides him some comforts, and be it only a small tub and a toilet away from prying eyes. Carefully, he walks to the tub and kneels down to open the faucet. A gurgling sound rings out, then the tub slowly fills with water. Once Eren deems it hot enough, he quickly plugs the tub, then watches the water swirl inside it before he stands up.

Turning around, he makes to exit the bathroom, but is stopped by something. Or rather, someone.

Levi.

The captain is standing there, still filthy from head to boot, green cape of the Survey Corp caked with blood and mud. He’s looking right through Eren as if he can’t even see him, and it breaks Eren’s heart in a way he never knew was possible. Carefully, he takes a step forward, then brushes a strand of Levi’s dark hair out of his face. Levi’s gaze finally finds his.

“Welcome back, Captain,” Eren says quietly while he stares into Levi’s stormy grey eyes. Emotions swirl within the two orbs like leaves in the wind yet Levi’s face remains stoically impassive. It is as if Levi reveals his innermost part to Eren, something he rarely shows even to his closest of friends. Eren’s heart fills with gratitude. His arms lift upwards to drag Levi into a tight embrace.

Levi stops him by placing a hand on his chest gently, mindful of the grime and blood still covering most of his body. “Stop,” he says, voice betraying no emotion. “I’m fucking filthy.”

Eren sighs, but nods. “Alright,” he concedes. He knows better than to argue with Levi in such a situation. “I’ve started the bath for you already. And made sure that the water is just how you like it.” He can’t help the proud note creeping into his voice.

Levi doesn’t respond at first, the sloshing of the water the only sound in the room for a few seconds. Then, however, he bows his head. His gaze finds his boots and stays there, as if to hide. “Get out of my way then,” he finally says.

Despite the situation, Eren rolls his eyes. Leave it to Levi to render his great deed insignificant. “I will, don’t worry. I still need to fetch you some clothes since I don’t want you to run around the premises naked -- that’s a sight only reserved for me.”

He manages to get a chuckle out of Levi with that sentence, before he moves out of the way and lets the captain pass. Levi makes sure that their don’t touch, or else Eren would have to change into a new shirt. When he finally stands in the middle of the bathroom, he starts ripping the filthy clothes from his body with obvious disgust. Eren knows better than to try and help Levi with this task, so he leaves the bathroom to look for some fresh clothes.

When he returns a few minutes later, Levi is standing next to the tub stark naked and removes the worst of the grime from his body by rubbing it with fervor. Eren walks to the toilet seat and drops the fresh white shirt, dark underwear and dark pants on it without taking his eyes off of Levi’s backside. For a moment, he admires the way Levi’s muscles move beneath his skin, how they tense and relax, and how much power this man holds within this small body. But then, Levi turns around to send a glare Eren’s way and the shifter quickly averts his gaze. He only looks up when Levi speaks.

“I need more fucking soap to get completely clean,” he says with distaste while he looks at the bottle standing in the corner of the tub. Eren knows that the amount contained within would be sufficient to him, but for Levi I won’t be enough. He therefore grabs a new one from their place beneath the sink and holds it out for Levi to take.

Levi grabs it and then sets it down right next to the already opened bottle, his entire body a taut line. Slowly, he lifts his foot and steps into the water, then fully climbs in and closes the faucet. The stream of water ends, and with it Eren decides to give Levi some privacy. “I’ll get you some tea,” he announces while he rips his gaze away from Levi’s body. Just as he’s about to leave the bath, Levi’s voice rings out and pauses his step.

“Thanks, brat.”

Eren blushes and a smile graces his lips. “You’re welcome,” he returns just as quietly before he leaves the bath.

.0.0.0.0.0.

With renewed vigor, Eren leaves Levi’s rooms and makes his way down the stairs to the kitchen. It is eerily quiet; he hears the creaking of the wooden steps beneath his boots alongside the sound of his own breathing. The air is thick with tension and something else that can only be described as death. It hangs around the headquarter like a sickness, the blunt awareness that there should be more people. Eren doesn’t know how many soldiers have been lost today, but he is sure that it has been a significant blow to their forces.

When he reaches the floor that leads to the kitchen, he runs into Hange. They look exhausted, with their glasses askew on their nose and their hair a mess. It looks almost as if they’ve been running their hand through it multiple times just moments ago.

“Squad Leader Hange,” Eren greets them formally. Hange seems to only notice him now.

“Oh, Eren,” they say in a defeated voice. “Shouldn’t you--,” they come closer before they continue speaking much quieter. “-- you know, take care of a certain someone?”

This caring nature is very a much a trait of Hange that Eren adores to bits. He smiles. “I am. I need some tea.”

“Ah,” Hange’s eyes glow. They push their glasses back on their nose with a certain motion. “Maybe bring him a meal as well while you’re at it. He came directly to you after I made Erwin dismiss him.”

“Hm, I should’ve thought of that myself,” Eren says in a sullen tone.

Hange chuckles. “That’s what I’m here for. Now come on, let’s go to the kitchen.” They start walking. “I’ll make sure that you get a meal for Levi. The men will understand,” then they add, in a quieter voice-- “Many wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”

Eren’s mood drops. “How many did we lose today?” he asks in a serious tone.

Hange looks at him with a hint of concern in their brown eyes. They answer him anyway. “Too many.”

Eren swallows, then nods. They always lose too many these days. If he cannot get his issues under control and plug the hole in Wall Maria… it will be many more. I’ll avenge you, he thinks to himself, eyes blazing with conviction. A sure smile graces his face. “I’ll make sure their sacrifices weren’t in vain.”

“That’s the spirit, Eren!” Hange says proudly and claps him on the back. “I’m sure we’ll have a breakthrough in our experiments soon, and then we can plan the recovery of Wall Maria! The soldiers will be ecstatic.”

“I hope so,” Eren says. He really does.

A comfortable silence settles between them as they continue their trek to the kitchen. When they finally enter it, he sees several soldiers already preparing food for the returnees. One of them is Sasha. She stands at a stove with a look of utter concentration on her face, a large spoon in hand. Every few seconds, she stirs the content of the large pot in front of her as if she’s scared it will burn if she leaves it unattended for even a moment. Eren can’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“Hey, Sasha,” he makes his presence known. Sasha startles upon being spoken to so suddenly, and the spoon falls into the pot with a loud splosh. She manages to fish it out just before it sinks in completely, then releases a breath of relief.

“Geez, Eren,” she says, grinning. “You scared me there.” As an afterthought, she salutes to Hange, who waves the gesture away with a smile.

“Sorry,” Eren replies sheepishly. “It wasn’t intended.”

“It’s alright,” Sasha goes back to stirring the pot. Upon closer inspection, Eren can see that it is a stew thick with carrots, potatoes and mushrooms. He’s sure he even catches a glimpse of meat, but Sasha’s stirring soon carries it away into the broth.

“How do you manage to do this without drooling all over the stew?” he blurts out without thinking. Hange next to him starts laughing. Sasha has the audacity to blush.

“It’s not easy,” she says, then slurps. “I have to remind myself that the stew is for the returning soldiers. Otherwise I’d sneak a few gulps, but those people need it.”

Eren nods. “That’s very noble of you.” He grins. “I’m actually here to fetch some for the captain.” Hange clears their throat, mirth still evident in their eyes. Eren only realizes that they try to remind him of something when they mimic Levi’s obscure tea drinking technique. “Oh, and I need hot water for some tea.”

Sasha eyes him for a moment, then shrugs. Internally, Eren breathes in relief. Anyone else would’ve asked him why he was fetching something for the captain, but Sasha just takes it at face value where he is concerned. He thanks her for that mentally, then grins once more when he has a better idea. “If a potato happens to fall off, I’m sure the captain wouldn’t want to eat it anymore. You know his obsession with cleanli--” he hasn’t even finished talking before Sasha fetches a plate alongside a dipper and scoops a generous amount of stew on it. A few potatoes do indeed fall off, but Sasha somehow manages to catch them before they even touch the ground, even though her hands are full. They end up in her mouth.

Eren can just watch in astonishment while Hange almost breaks their back laughing like a maniac.

“Mhhhh~” Sasha moans happily. “That is so good.”

She licks the broth of her fingers and makes holds the plate out to Eren who takes it from her with delicate fingers. “Here you are. I’ll get your hot water right away.”

“Er--” Eren knows that Levi wouldn’t want Sasha’s spit on the teapot, so he shakes his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll get it myself.”

Sasha pouts for a moment, then shrugs. “Okay. Make sure you bring the teapot back later.”

“I will. Thanks.”

“Bye Eren, bye Squad Leader.” Sasha waves them off, then returns to the stew. Eren can see her make starry eyes at the content, yet she diligently continues stirring. For now, at least.

He and Hange leave her to it and go on their way. They find another soldier who fills them the teapot with hot water, suspicion in his eyes, but Eren pretends not to see it. He places both the plate with stew and the teapot on a tray, then carries it in front of him with as much care as he can muster. When the two finally leave the kitchen, Eren figures that Levi is about to finish his bath.

“I hope this will make him feel better,” he says more to himself than to Hange. They ascend the stairs to the upper level, Eren balancing the tray in his hands and Hange walking alongside him to get back to their research.

“It’s a start,” Hange responds. Their tone is serious. “Levi is a tough cookie, that’s for sure, but I don’t think a teapot and a warm meal are going to better a day that’s totally spiraled out of his control.”

“What do you mean?” Eren says quickly, head snapping to attention. He looks to Hange for explanation.

“Well--”, Hange starts. “From what I’ve heard of his stilted report, they were ambushed by a group of Titans, and Levi ordered the men to split up into little groups and take the Titan’s on together. He had a lot of new recruits with him, though, and some ran at the first sight of a Titan, leaving their comrades behind to die.”

Eren’s eyes widen. “That’s horrible.”

“I know,” Hange’s expression is sorrowful. “Levi tried to save those he could, but in the end they were totally overrun by Titans. If it hadn’t been for the few veteran scouts and Levi, the entire group would’ve been done for.”

Eren seethes. “What happened to the soldiers who abandoned their comrades?” he asks darkly.

“As far as I understood it, they all died anyway.”

Gritting his teeth, Eren has to hold himself together as not to drop the tray in rage. This is the kind of behaviour that he hates the most, cowards who’d rather not fight at all than try and maybe come out on top. It takes considerable effort for him to calm down. “I bet Levi blames himself for their deaths.”

“He does,” Hange says seriously. “He might not show it, but he blames himself for every death he could’ve prevented by making another choice. He just puts on the tough exterior as not to spook the troops.”

“Putting on the masquerade of Humanity’s Strongest you mean.”

“Exactly,” Hange agrees. They stop walking to get closer to Eren. “That’s why I think a meal and tea are not going to cut it. This mission hurt Levi, and you and I both know that he’ll never let it impact his work as a soldier. But one of these days, he’s going to snap, because everyone does at some point, even the most stoic soldier. And it already happened before, so I know what him snapping looks like.”

“It happened before?” Eren asks. He is hurt that Levi has not yet shared this with him, but he knows how bad his captain can be with words. Doesn’t make it sting any less, though.

“He hasn’t told you yet?” Hange responds with a question themselves. Then they shake their head. “Then I shouldn’t tell you either. It’s something he should tell you on his own terms.” They sigh. “What I can say is that it is the most scariest thing I have ever seen, and I don’t want to see it repeated.”

Eren nods in understanding. He knows he has to ask Levi about his past himself eventually. “What do you reckon I should do?”

“I actually thought that you could relax him a little bit--” Hange interrupts themself. “You’ve had sex with him already, no?” Feeling his face heat up, Eren almost lets the tray drop to cover it with his hands. Hange grins. “I take that as a yes.”

“I--” Eren splutters, still embarrassed. Just thinking about his first time with Levi makes something in his stomach flutter and his dick respond in kind. “I … it’s none of your business, alright?!”

“I know it isn’t, but I love how you look flustered,” the grin is now diabolical. “Anyway, maybe you could -- you know -- fuck him until he forgets? Or get fucked by him?” They suddenly look confused. “Who tops?”

“I’m not going to answer that!” Eren shouts in their face. His face is so red he feels it might explode due to the blood rushing to it. Hange smirks at him in such a knowing way that he considers walking away from them for a moment, but doesn’t since they pique his curiosity. Therefore, he sighs. “We switch, but most of the time he tops,” he finally answers them meekly.

“I knew it!” they shout. A couple of soldiers who’ve just ascended the stairs are startled by Hange’s outburst, and quickly take off in the opposite direction. “In that case, maybe do something with him you’ve never done before.”

“Do I look like I am experienced?”

“Come on Eren, don’t sell yourself short,” Hange slaps him on the back. It almost makes him drop the stew, but he manages to catch himself in time. “I’m sure you’ve heard about something that you could do!”

“I don’t think--” A sudden thought passes his mind. He stops, then licks his lips. “Well, there might be one thing--”

“What is it?”

“It’s -- well, back during training, there were those two girls in our unit. Everyone knew they were involved, but no one mentioned it openly. One evening, I happened to overhear them talking and asked them what they were going on about. They said that it -- you know -- gives you a rush of control if you tie your partner up and they let you do whatever you want to them.”

“Oh,” Hange says. Then they grin. “Eren, you sly boy. So you want Levi to tie you up and have his wicked way with you?”

“I didn’t say that!” Eren counters, then stops. An image pops into his head, of him tied to the bed and completely at Levi’s mercy while the captain slowly takes him apart with his hands, and his lips, and his tongue. A blush spreads over his face and his blood rushes south. Hange’s grin grows wider.

“I can see how much the idea appeals to you, though,” they say, chuckling. “Maybe you should try it? Might be good for you both.”

Eren swallows. “I- I’ll think about it!” he shouts. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, Squad Leader, I have to get this meal to the captain before it goes cold.” He figures he just has to get away from Hange to stop feeling embarrassed and turned on at the same time.

Hange nods to him, grinning. “That’s the spirit, Eren. Go take care of him.” The way they say it totally means that they think he’s going to go through with what they’ve just talked about. Perhaps he will, perhaps he won’t. He isn’t sure. Yet.

Luckily for him, Hange just waves a goodbye and then walks towards their office. It makes Eren realize how much time he has spent talking to the them, and he quickly turns to walk towards Levi’s room. It is only a short ways down the corridor, and soon he stands in front of the door, heart pounding in his chest as image after image pops up in his mind. Trying to shake the images off, he uses his elbow to open the door. His hands are somewhat sweaty and his pants tight when he finally returns to Levi.

He isn’t surprised when he sees Levi already sitting on the bed in the fresh clothes, hair still wet from the bath he just took. Eren quickly kicks the door shut with his foot, then walks towards the desk to place the tray upon it. He fishes Levi’s more expensive tea leaves out of one of the desk drawers and carefully mixes them in with the hot water. All the while trying to stave off his arousal.

He hears rather than sees Levi stand up and walk towards him. “Is that my expensive tea?”

“Yes,” Eren nods. “I hope you don’t mind.” Levi shrugs, but Eren can see how much it upsets him. At least that he is able to deduce from Levi’s body language. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Levi says softly. Fuck, the mission has really taken a toll on him, hasn’t it. “Just ask next time.”

“I will,” Eren says. He prepares the tea quietly, only shuffling about when it is absolutely necessary. “I brought you something to eat,” he mentions after a while.

“I don’t want it.”

“Come on, Levi,” Eren chides him. “I bet you haven’t eaten anything at all today! You need nourishment--”

“What I need or don’t need is still up to me!” Levi roars abruptly. “So why don’t you take that fucking plate and shove it up your stupid ass?!”

“What the--” Only the sudden spike of anger keeps Eren from backing into a corner. He stands his ground. “Levi, what the fuck is wrong with you?!” What happened on that mission? goes unsaid.

“Nothing is wrong with me!” Levi snarls. “Something’s wrong with you!”

“Oh, now you spin it on me?!”

“You should start minding your own fucking business!”

“I can’t do that!”

“Well, why not?!” Levi growls.

“Because I care for you, you stubborn asshole!” Eren shouts in response. “I was so fucking happy that you were alive that Hange had to drag me away or else I would’ve kissed you in front of everyone!”

Levi pales at that. Eren watches in horror as he starts shaking. “... I didn’t know that.”

“Yes, you didn’t,” Eren says a lot quieter, yet just as harsh as before. He walks to Levi. His voice is far softer when he continues. “I would’ve told you eventually, though.”

“I know,” Levi says. He sits down on the bed again. “Fuck, Eren, I’m sorry I snapped at you like that, but--” He interrupts himself before he can say more. “I’m sorry,” he repeats instead.

It means the world to Eren. Carefully, he sits down next to Levi and puts a tentative arm around his shoulder to drag him into a half embrace. “It’s okay, Levi. You’re allowed to fuck up once in a while.”

“But not like that,” Levi says quietly. He completes the hug by pulling Eren against his hard body. “Shit, I’m so crappy at emotions. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”

“I told you, it’s alright,” Eren says before he pokes Levi into his right shoulder. “Don’t push it.”

Levi chuckles weakly. Their faces are only inches apart. “Thank you, Eren.”

The kiss that follows is sweet and gentle, another silent ‘thank you’ full of emotion. When they break apart, they’re both smiling, Levi’s tiny and Eren’s like the sun.

Then his earlier conversation with Hange crosses Eren’s mind once more and he starts laughing.

“What’s so funny, brat?” Levi asks. Eren grins at him sheepishly.

“Well,” he begins. “what would you say if I told you that you can actually … take your anger out on me?”

One of Levi’s eyebrows rises. “What do you mean?”

“Hear me out, please?” Levi nods his agreement, so Eren continues. “Alright, so I met Hange earlier, and they said that maybe tea and a meal aren’t going to get you to relax, so they said that I should -- you know -- approach the problem from the sexual side.”

Levi’s face remains impassive, but his eyes darken considerably. Eren takes it as a sign that he is interested. “Carry on.”

“They said -- well, they made me remember this one conversation I had during training with those two girls in my unit-”

“Eren, I’m not going to gossip. You can tell me their names.”

“Ok -- um, the two were Ymir and Historia,” Eren blushes, remembering just what Historia had told him. Who’d have thought she was into this kind of stuff? “Back then we still thought her name was Krista Lenz. And they told me about … sexual techniques … where your partner is tied up and you can do anything you want to them, as long as you both have previously agreed on what … oh Walls, this is so awkward.”

“A little,” Levi agrees. “Do you mean we should try that as well?”

Leave it to Levi to be blunt. Eren appreciates it very much. “Y-Yes,” he stutters, heart pounding. He feels the blood rush to his face once more this day. “I’d -- you know -- I’d let you do it to me. Tying me up I mean.”

Levi stares at him for a moment, thinks about it, then-- “Are you sure? Won’t it cause you problems?”

Eren tilts his head to the side. “Why should it?”

“Eren, a couple of months ago you were chained up in a dungeon as a prisoner of war,” Levi reminds him. “I don’t want to cause you any harm by tying you up.”

Eren’s heart swells. By the Walls, Levi can be so considerate if he wants to. It makes Eren feel like a blushing virgin sometimes. “I can handle it.” And boy, is he sure about that. Especially since the very thought has him half hard already. “Oh, I forgot to tell you. Historia also told me about the concept of safe words. Basically, if I’m reaching my limit of what I can take, I just have to say the safe word we previously agreed on. You’d have to stop then.”

Levi bites his lips, obviously thinking about it. He glances at Eren. “You’re really excited about this idea, aren’t you?” he finally asks.

Eren gulps. “Perhaps.”

“I mean, why else would you be hard already?” Levi’s hand finds Eren’s crotch and squeezes it gently. Eren can’t help the whimper that escapes him.

“I can’t help it,” he admits quietly. “Imagining you tying me up and doing stuff to me is … exhilarating.”

Levi chuckles. “So you like being tied up, huh?” he whispers into Eren’s ear, voice tinted with lust. Eren shudders and his dick throbs.

“Yes,” he says breathlessly. Levi nods.

“What will be the word?” he asks somewhat impatiently.

Eren thinks for a moment, which is hard because Levi’s hand is placed heavily on his thigh and rubs the taut muscles beneath. He has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. Finally he gives up. “I can’t concentrate like this! You pick one.”

Levi doesn’t even have to think about it. “Annie.”

“Yeah, okay, that would instantly kill the mood.”

“Exactly,” Levi’s hand still strokes Eren’s thigh. “Now you just need to tell me what I’m allowed to do to you.”

“I have … actually no clue what I like and don’t like yet,” Eren says.

“Perhaps you should say another word to indicate if you don’t like something?” Levi proposes.

Eren nods wholeheartedly. “I’ll say Shiganshina.”

“Okay. What should I tie you up with?”

“Er--” Eren hasn’t thought about that yet. “I don’t know … maybe a belt, or--” his gaze sweeps down Levi’s body and stops at his cravat. He swallows thickly. “Or with your cravat.”

Levi’s eyes widen. “Fuck, Eren, that really turns you on, doesn’t it?”

Eren blushes and looks down in shame. “It does.”

“Nothing wrong about that,” Levi says hotly. “Fuck, I get turned on because you get turned on.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Levi kisses Eren’s cheek, then his nose, then his mouth. “Do you want to start?”

Eren nods eagerly. “Yes.”

“Alright,” Levi squeezes Eren’s thigh once more before he lets it go. Eren can see the doubt still in his eyes, but there is curiosity in those grey eyes as well. Levi seems to mull something over in his head, nods once, and then speaks. “I need you to do three things this evening. If you disobey me, I’ll come up with a punishment, so listen closely. One, you have to obey me. Two, you have to keep quiet. And three, you have to call me captain when spoken to. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Eren replies eagerly. He yelps when Levi pinches his side, the spike of pain going straight to his dick. “I mean -- yes, captain.”

“That’s better,” Levi approves, then his tone becomes commanding. “Now stand up and strip.”

“Yes, captain,” Eren stands up. He feels lightheaded. Oh shit, they’re really gonna do this. He’s somewhat embarrassed by how hard the thought gets him.

“Make it a show,” Levi commands.

“Yes, captain.”

He walks into the middle of the room and faces Levi, who is still sitting on the bed. He looks far more relaxed, though, and it makes Eren’s heart pound. He’s done this. He’s freaking done this. And he is going to take good care of Levi.

Slowly, Eren bends forward and starts taking off his boots. They slip from his feet as easily as usual, but Eren’s hands are still sweaty from anticipation. He fumbles with the buckles of his gear for a moment as the metal slips his fingers, then drags his thumb beneath the straps and pulls them off like suspenders, lets them hang from his body for a moment while he opens the rest.

With each strap, he gets bolder, and does it more deliberately. Slower. When he sneaks glances at Levi, he can see that his interest is very much piqued. Eren even has to bite back a laugh when Levi scowls while Eren slowly takes off the harness, as if it isn’t quick enough for him.

His shirt follows. Eren makes sure to pop each button as slowly as he can, even starts moving his hip to an imaginary music. It feels better if he imagines the music he listened to at a street festival years ago when one of the drummers just provided the tact. A steady rhythm to which he can move.

When he pops the next button, Eren tries to move his hips a bit, to give Levi something to look at. He is rewarded when Levi bends forward with darkened eyes and watches his every move like a hawk. In the back of his mind, he thinks that this gaze should unnerve him greatly, but it is quite the contrary; never has anything turned him on more in his life than Levi’s eyes focused solely on his every movement.

Eren licks his lips and, slowly, lets the shirt slide down. When the arms reach his elbows, he tenses them up, captures the cotton between biceps and body. He gyrates his hips a few times before his fingers crawl over his firm stomach like tiny spiders. It feels exhilarating how much he enjoys to do it for the man he lo-- cares about, how good it feels to be desired like this. Every glance at Levi’s body -- and his crotch -- confirms that.

When his fingers finally reach the hem of his pants, he makes sure to just sweep beneath the it a few times, to whimper whenever he comes close to his dick. Levi straightens up and watches, and Eren is very much turned on by that. So much so that he gets a little impatient. His fingers jerk to the button.

“Stop,” Levi commands. Eren obeys him, albeit reluctantly. Levi stands up from the bed gracefully and walks towards Eren, crowds against his body. His own hand slaps Eren’s away from the button. “I really like this, but I like it more when you lie in my bed naked.” His lips find Eren’s earlobe and bite it. “You just relax, I’ll take care of you,” he says in such a husky voice that Eren’s knees buckle. Levi catches him immediately and then grins. “You really have a thing for my voice, do you?”

“Yes, captain,” Eren moans. “Very much so.”

“Whatever shall I do with that information,” Levi wonders aloud as he presses butterfly kisses against Eren’s throat. Eren swallows harshly. “Perhaps I should keep talking to you. What do you think, Eren?”

“I … I’d like that, captain.”

“I bet you do,” Levi chuckles. Eren can see that he enjoys the situation very much. “How about I place you in the bed now and strip you myself?”

“I’d like that as well, captain,” Eren says, a little bolder. Levi nibbles at his pulse point in appreciation.

“Then let’s get to it,” Levi growls, grabs Eren’s hips and just throws him over his shoulder like a bag with his immense strength.

“Captain!” Eren shouts out loudly. A slap to the still clothed rear is his answer. It shouldn’t turn him on as much, but it does. Fuck, he’s so hard right now, and his dick is actually pressing into Levi’s shoulder, and--

Eren doesn’t think anymore when he is dropped on the bed unceremoniously and has Levi kneel just above his thighs. His mouth goes dry once Levi loosens the cravat and drags the fabric away from his throat.

“I’m going to tie you up Eren,” Levi says huskily. The sound of his voice sends shivers down his spine and goes straight to Eren’s cock. “I’m going to tie you up and do all kinds of wicked things to you. How does that sound, hm?”

“Good, captain,” Eren replies breathlessly.

“Very nice, Eren. Stretch your arms above your head.” Eren does as commanded and stretches. His arms meet at his wrists. It makes Levi’s job easier as he wraps his cravat around the first, and then the second, only to wrap it around a wooden bar of the headboard as well. Eren watches him, and recognizes the knot as one of those that are not too tight, but not to light either.

“Try it. Can you get free?” Eren tries to move his arms to free his wrists, struggles even, but the knot holds. Yet he feels that real force would resolve it in no time. Levi nods approvingly. “Very good, Eren.”

Eren feels a flush spread from his face to his throat. His face grows warm next to his outstretched arms. He swallows. “Thank you, captain,” he says a tad late, but Levi doesn’t seem to mind. He bends forward and kisses the space right beneath Eren’s right ear. It makes the younger man shudder with barely concealed pleasure.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Levi breathes into Eren’s ear as soft as a caress. Eren has to bite his cheek to keep from moaning. His cock strains harshly against the fly of his pants. “And you’re laid out for me like a present. Oh, I will have such a good time wrecking you.”

It is by sheer force of will alone that Eren manages to swallow the whimper he wants to let forth. Fuck, Levi is good at this. He wants to let his eyes slide shut, to just get lost in all the emotions Levi inspires in his body, but he keeps them open, watching his lover.  
The Levi crawling up his body is a far cry from the impulsive and bold yet inexperienced man Eren bedded for the first time not one month ago. Just thinking about it is enough to set Eren’s entire body aflame with lust and an emotion he doesn’t dare name yet. But he likes to think that it shows in his eyes, and that Levi will understand him without words like he does so often.

Right now though, it is a chore to keep the fluttering emeralds open as Levi slowly kisses his way down Eren’s body, leaving a trail of wet marks in his wake that seem to burn themselves into Eren’s skin. Slowly, a hazy veil descends onto Eren’s mind as Levi’s ministrations bleed into one another. All he feels is pleasure.

Not for long, though. Levi, who’s probably decided that Eren has been far too quiet for his liking, draws a sharp gasp from the boy beneath him when he bites into his right nipple. Soon his wet mouth engulfs the hard bud and Eren sees stars for a moment. He can’t contain himself anymore and moans his lovers name. “Levi!”

Levi’s pace slackens. His tongue caresses Eren’s nipple in his mouth almost in slow motion, and Eren is very sure that he is going to lose his mind if Levi continues like this. Another moan slips from his mouth when Levi’s fingers find his left nipple and squeeze it. Now Levi stops entirely, even lets the bud slip from his mouth. Eren looks at him, and for one moment all he can make out is his mouth moving. Then he realizes all he hears is the pounding of his own blood in his ears and shakes his head to clear it.

“-let me repeat that. If you don’t obey me, you’re going to be punished,” Levi says in that husky voice that makes Eren want to come right then and there. “And right now, punishment means me stopping everything and waiting until you’ve been a good boy for me for some time. Understood?”

“Un-” Eren’s voice breaks and he coughs once to wet his throat. “Understood, captain.”

“You say that now, but will you adhere to it?” Levi basically purrs into Eren’s ear. “I wouldn’t want to have to punish you too harshly just yet.” Levi’s eyes darken. Eren blinks. Is it just his imagination or is Levi just as eager to continue as he is? Well, there is one way to find out.

Eren wiggles around on the bed and licks his lips before he answers. “I will. I trust you, captain.” And he is right. Levi looks like he wants to eat him alive, gaze wandering up and down Eren’s body. If looks could incinerate, Eren is sure his pants would be ash by now.

“That trust should be rewarded, Eren, don’t you think?” Levi growls, then his body is on Eren’s in an instant. Levi’s lips cover Eren’s hungrily while his hands travel to Eren’s pants, opens the fly and pulls it down, throws it away. Eren’s mouth is ravished, and Eren wouldn’t have it any other way -- Levi’s current dominance turning him on like nothing else before. He is also thankful that Levi’s mouth keeps him quiet, for the whimpers he makes as the pressure is taken of his dick certainly would’ve earned him another punishment.

Levi finally breaks the kiss, eyes clouded with lust and trust. His forehead leans against Eren’s, and for a moment they just gaze into each other’s eyes, green into grey. Levi is the first to break the silence. “You’re such a good boy, Eren,” he says. Eren flushes but doesn’t look away, doesn’t even blink. “Your eyes are the most amazing green I’ve ever seen. They blaze when you’re angry, but also when you lie beneath me and I take you apart. It’s a look that suits you, Eren.” Eren’s heart soars. “It suits you so very much. Fuck, I want nothing more than to spread your legs and get inside you. But I won’t. Not before I have broken you in the best way. Let me take care of you, Eren.” Eren can only nod, all possible responses gone from his mind while his blood boils beneath skin ready to be touched and ripped apart and mended by this one man above him. He’s got it so bad, he realizes.

“Then break me, captain,” he says just as huskily as Levi, and licks his lips. Levi growls and kisses him hungrily, then one of his hands wanders south. Eren feels it on his body, light fingertips that stimulate his nipples, fleeting over twitchy abs and pubic hair only to close themselves around Eren’s cock.

Reflexively, Eren struggles against his bonds. Levi breaks the kiss and chuckles. “Such a nice cock you have there,” he purrs against Eren’s ear before licking a wet stripe from throat to collarbone. Eren bites his lip to keep quiet. “It fits so nicely into my hand. I think I’m going to play with it a little.” With that, he slowly starts to pump it, runs his hand up and down the shaft. Eren almost yelps, yet catches himself at the last second and grits his teeth together, eyes closed tightly. Fuck, this is harder than he thought.

Levi continues to torment Eren as he keeps a leisurely pace and kisses his way down Eren’s body once more. This time, though, he completely skips Eren’s nipples in favor or biting into the softest part of Eren’s stomach, leaving a mark that he probably hopes will still be there come tomorrow. It is usually not. As nice as Eren’s quick healing capabilities are on the battlefield -- in bed they are the bane of Levi’s existence.

Just as he always does when they have sex, Levi leaves a trail of marks on Eren’s body wherever he pleases, a silent testament of where his lips have been before. For some, he just bites -- he likes doing that, Eren learned in their first few nights together, especially when he comes -- into tender skin; for others, he sucks until the marks turn red and purple. But might as he tries -- the next morning, Eren’s skin is as marvelous and perfect as it has been before Levi’s lips found it.

Those same lips now travel over his stomach. Eren’s fists clench involuntarily where they are bound. His muscles twitch. His breath grows laboured. He almost moans when Levi dips his tongue into Eren’s belly button.

I’m glad I cleaned myself thoroughly today, is just one of the thoughts flickering through Eren’s head at that, the rest being a cacophony of yes and Levi and more almost exclusively. Levi’s hand is still pumping his dick, but the pace has slackened so much that Eren can contain the noises he wants to make. He knows that will change, though, and braces himself for the moment.

It comes when Levi’s mouth reaches his cock. His voice is like molten velvet when he speaks. “Now let’s see how good you can obey me.” Levi looks at Eren, and Eren would be able to come from that look alone, then-- “You come when I command it, and only then. Disobey me and suffer the consequences.” And, okay, that shouldn’t turn Eren on as much as it does.

Eren wiggles around, trying to get his cock closer to Levi’s hungry mouth. He nods hazily, his body taut. He doesn’t know how he will pull it off, but he’ll do his best to obey Levi. “Yes, captain.”

“Good,” Levi says. Then, without further warning, he opens his mouth and engulfs Eren’s cock with it, takes it in until he has to stop. Eren body almost jumps from the bed when he does so. Eren bites his lip so hard he tastes blood.

Then Levi uses his teeth to nibble on Eren’s dick, and Eren has to call on every ounce of strength he posses not to make a noise. He feels his orgasm approach, a tingling feeling working its way up his spine and settling in his belly the more Levi sucks, nibbles and licks his cock. He wants to warn Levi but cannot. His legs quiver from the strain. Oh Walls, how much he wants to come down Levi’s throat, how much he wants Levi to taste what he’s done to him--

Eren is, quite literally, yanked away from the edge when Levi lets Eren’s cock slide from his mouth with an obscene noise. His fingers find the base and squeeze it tightly, make Eren unable to come even if he wanted to. When Eren lets forth a whimper at that, Levi smacks his thigh. The sharp sting of pain arouses him even more.

“Do you have anything to say, Eren?” Levi asks huskily.

“I --” Eren starts, then sees Levi’s gaze directed at him, orbs like liquid metal. He gulps, then shakes his head. “Nothing, captain.”

“I thought so,” Levi says approvingly. “Spread your legs.” Eren obeys immediately, opens his most private part for Levi, and Levi only, to see. “Good boy.”

Eren wants to moan, wants to tell how much his heart soars everytime Levi calls him that. He keeps quiet though, and is rewarded indirectly when Levi stands up and strips. His eyes roam over Levi’s muscled frame, his battle scars, his pale skin. Emerald eyes caress strong arms and thick legs. And his cock. Gods, how much Eren loves that cock, especially inside him! And this man is all mine, he cheers mentally.

While Eren is admiring what he sees very much so, Levi finishes undressing. He looks towards Eren who wiggles on the bed, then bends down and picks up his clothes to neatly fold them. He does the same with Eren’s clothes, takes his time to assemble pants and shirts into the form he wants. When he is finally finished, Eren is very much impatient and very much desperate to feel that cock inside him.

He opens his mouth to say so, then remembers that he is supposed to be quiet and stops before the words can get out. He sees Levi nod in approval and his chest swells while another flush travels down his body. If possible, his cock gets even harder.

Levi finally returns to the bed but stops at the night stand next to it, his hard cock just inches away from Eren’s face. Eren would love nothing more than to bridge them and take Levi into his mouth, yet he stays where he is since Levi hasn’t commanded him to do so yet. It’s difficult, though. Eren is almost relieved when Levi finally finds the oil in the second drawer and returns to kneel between his legs.

“Well, Eren,” Levi’s voice sounds, and Eren shudders involuntarily. “Now the real fun begins. Remember, keep quiet and don’t come until I tell you to.”

Eren nods, then watches as Levi opens the vial and pours a generous amount of oil into his hand. He replaces the cork and puts the vial aside, then proceeds to cover four of his fingers in the stuff as well as his cock. Eren can only look on and contain his whimpers, since he knows what is to come.

The first finger breaches his entrance not long after. Eren tenses up even though he knew what would come. Levi soothes him by stroking Eren’s hip with his free hand and smears residue oil all over Eren’s skin. Eren finds it more difficult to breathe evenly and keep quiet with every passing moment.

At the second finger, he flinches, but soon relaxes. Levi’s hand now plays with his nipples, pinches first the right and then the left. Eren starts panting and wiggles about. Fuck, this is so damn hard!

“You’re doing so good Eren,” Levi comments while pumping his fingers in and out of Eren’s hole. He pushes further and further inside with every stroke and soon a third finger joins his brothers in the hot dry cavern. Eren bites his lip again, tenses, but otherwise shows no indication that something happened. He is rewarded with a kiss on the mouth. “Fuck, you’re sucking them in so greedily,” Levi says once they part. “And you’re so tight. I can’t wait for you to be wrapped around my cock.”

Eren’s mind goes hazy from praise and dirty talk alike. Levi knows how to push all of his buttons so well that he’s going to die if this keeps up. Fuck, he wants Levi inside him, now. To indicate this, he wiggles his buttock on the sheets. The movement causes Levi’s next thrust to have just the right angle and push against his prostate.

Eren presses his eyes shut tightly and is distantly aware of a loud moan leaving his mouth, then his world goes white. When he comes to, he sees Levi’s concerned face hovering over his, eyebrows drawn in a frown. Eren smiles ruefully, He feels tears leaving his eyes. “I’m sorry, captain,” he says quietly, knowing that he ruined it.

Levi shakes his head. “It’s okay. We’re still new to this, and you managed to be quiet for quite some time. I’m proud of you.” Levi strokes Eren’s cheek. “And you didn’t come, you just blacked out for a moment.” He hears in Levi’s voice how much that scared him.

Eren swallows and makes a decision. “Let’s continue, captain.”

Levi looks at him strangely, then-- “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Eren replies immediately. His legs feel slack with exhaustion, but he spreads them even wider for Levi. “I’ve wanted you inside me ever since we began, captain.”

Levi’s eyes darken. He licks his lips, a notion Eren follows with his eyes. “Alright,” he finally says and makes himself comfortable in between Eren’s legs again. “You’re allowed to make noises, but keep it down. We don’t want soldiers storming the room.” Eren nods. This is nothing new for him. “But the other rules stay active. You have to obey me and you may only come when I allow it.” This one will be a little harder, but Eren is nothing if not stubborn. He’ll manage somehow.

“Understood, captain.”

“Good,” Levi says. He pushes his hand beneath Eren’s left leg and lifts it onto his shoulder, kisses the knee. And suddenly talks dirty again. “I’ll fuck you so good that you won’t walk for a week.”

“Prove it, captain,” Eren challenges. He swallows when Levi regards him like a meal.

“Oh, I will,” he responds. Then his dick nudges Eren’s entrance and finally, after way too long, starts to push.

Thanks to Levi’s thorough preparation earlier, he enters Eren slowly but with relative ease. Eren gasps whenever another inch slides inside him. He almost stops breathing when Levi is fully sheathed within him.

“Breathe, Eren,” Levi commands in a strained voice.

And Eren does. He takes deep gulps of air into his lungs, tries to catch his breath that borders on hyperventilation. He is so aroused that he wonders how he’s still sane enough to understand and to feel and to think.

Everything around him is Levi, Levi, Levi.

And he loves it.

Then Levi starts to move inside him, and Eren starts to hate the bonds around his wrists that keep him from touching his lover. He wants to cling to Levi with every movement, to scratch his back just right to drive Levi crazy, wants to leave his own marks on Levi’s body as well. All he can do, however, is wrap his other leg around Levi’s waist, and push him deeper into his body, and lift his hips a little to meet his thrusts--

Levi finds his sweet spot once more and Eren loses his train of thought, too captivated by the pleasure searing through his body in hot waves. He moans, manages to muffle it by pressing his face against his left biceps. But how long will it be before he becomes unable to stay quiet? How long before he will eventually come from the sheer friction alone?

Levi’s pace is slow. Eren sees how much it strains him to keep it like this, how much he wants to pound into the pliant body beneath him. He shudders.

“Levi,” he begins. “Please, harder.” Now that he doesn’t have to keep quiet anymore, he can talk to his heart’s content. And he intends to use it to his advantage. “Your cock feels so good inside me. Please, faster, harder!” Levi grits his teeth. “Oh fuck, please, Levi! I want to come! I need to come!”

“You will,” Levi manages to press through his teeth. His pace becomes faster as his control starts to wear thin. “When I tell you.”

“I can’t wait,” Eren breathes, then throws his head back as Levi assaults his prostate once more. Levi’s name pearls from his lips like prayer again and again. Levi slowly gets faster, fucks him harder and presses his body into the mattress with his weight.

Eren wouldn’t have it any other way.

When he feels the tingling sensation once again all coherent thought finally leaves Eren. He is about to come, but only when Levi alllows him, and oh gods, he is going to burn alive in this bed with how Levi sets him aflame and he’s going to die and -- fuck!

“Levi,” he begs shamelessly. “Levi, please.” Tears stream down his face.

Levi bends forward, presses a kiss to Eren’s dry lips and, finally, concedes.

“Come for me, Eren.”

And Eren comes, finally, finally, with a sob and a moan that Levi catches with his mouth, that sounds like Levi’s name. He is tense for a few more seconds, feels how his release sticks to his stomach. Levi’s arms quiver and then, he too, is moaning loudly, directly into Eren’s ear, and bites Eren’s shoulder as he releases as well. The he collapses on Eren’s body, breathing harshly, and Eren thinks happily, This is the first time he’s come inside me, before he promptly passes out.

.0.0.0.0.0.

It takes Levi a few moments to realize that Eren is out cold beneath him. Concern overwhelms him, deep and profound, yet he can’t help but feel pride as well. Shit, he just fucked Eren so good that he passed out.

Carefully he pulls free from the youth, watches his release trickle out of Eren’s abused hole. He sighs, a faint blush covering his cheeks -- this is just another thing that’s he usually doesn’t do. Normally there is the barrier of a condom between them. But this day has been so complicated -- so different -- that it doesn’t bug him as much as it usually would.

Okay, maybe a little. He needs to change the sheets.

But first he has to take care of Eren.

He’s still out cold, and Levi is pretty sure that the youth hasn’t eaten anything just yet. When he looks to the window, he sees himself confirmed; it’s pitch black outside. Today’s last meal has already been distributed.

Levi sighs and bends forward to release the knot binding Eren’s arms. He leaves them in this position for now as not to hurt Eren unintendedly, then stands from the bed to get to the desk. He fetches the tea and the meal there that Eren brought with him earlier, and puts them down on the nightstand before he walks to the bath and gets a bowl filled with hot water and a washcloth.

He puts both things next to the dish and teapot. His first mission is to clean Eren up, for which he wets the washcloth and carefully washes sweat and semen from Eren’s slack body. The motions calm him greatly as he’s always felt at peace while cleaning something, albeit that something usually isn’t human.

But Eren is a special case.

Levi’s heart swells when he watches the youth sleep. The scene is serene and peaceful, a stark contrast to Levi’s often grim and dark days at war and he appreciates it just for that. Lately, everything revolving around Eren has made him wish for better times. One in which he can open a little tea shop and live with Eren for as long as he likes.

It’s a thought that scares and exhilarates him at the same time.

He is usually more reserved going into a relationship, as most of those he’s bedded have died over the years. But with Eren it is different.

As long as he can protect Eren from Humans, Eren will take care of Titans.

It’s not perfect, yet what is in a world torn apart by massive human-eating monsters?

Levi sighs and stands up again to fetch his pants. He puts them on before he returns to Eren, then checks if the tea is still hot. Since Eren didn’t manage to take the tea leaves out before they fell into bed with one another, the tea is a little bit too strong. But those are Levi’s most expensive tea leaves, so he won’t waste it no matter what.

With one hand, he fishes the leaves out of the pot, then sets two cups aside it to be filled. The tea is lukewarm at best yet still fragrant, and Levi carefully sits down next to Eren again before sipping his cup.

It is the moment Eren finally stirs, then opens his eyes. When they find Levi, Eren’s face breaks out into a smile.

“Hey,” Eren manages, coughing due to his dry throat. “How long--” Levi fills the second cup and holds it to Eren’s mouth. Eren drinks greedily. “Thanks. How long was I out?”

“A couple of minutes,” Levi admits, concern tainting his voice. “Are you alright?”

“Mhm,” Eren hums, taking his arms down from their position. He flinches at the sting but doesn’t say anything. He’s stubborn like that, Levi thinks.

Carefully, Eren sits up. Levi helps him by pushing him upright, then places a cushion at his back to keep him upright. Eren thanks him with a kiss that tastes of tea.

“I feel like jelly,” he finally says.

“I bet,” Levi responds. He sets his cup aside to take and place the dish in his own lap. “And you’re probably hungry as well.”

“Yes, I--” Eren looks outside. His eyes widen. “Shit, I missed the meal.” For a moment it looks like he wants to jump out of the bed and run for the kitchen.

Levi has none of it. “You can eat mine.”

“No,” Eren refuses. “You haven’t had anything to eat all day. I can handle going hungry for one night.” As if to mock him, his stomach growls in this very moment.

“Bullshit,” Levi insists. “You’re hungry and we both know it, and I’m hungry and we both know it as well. I offer you a compromise.”

Eren crosses his arms over his chest. “Which?”

“We share the meal for now and eat a lot tomorrow.”

Eren seems to think about it for a moment, then nods. “Alright. But first, give me some of that tea, will you.” Levi obliges. While Eren drinks his tea, he makes the youth shuffle over so that the both of them can sit on the bed, too tired to change the sheets after all. Then, he draws the blanket over Eren’s still naked body and his legs.

They eat in comfortable silence, each thinking about their earlier actions and how to express their need for more. Once they are finished, dish, tea and all, Levi drags Eren down to lie on his arm, Eren’s head resting on his shoulder. For good measure, Eren throws a leg over Levi’s body, and almost purrs like a content cat.

A few moments pass before Levi finally speaks. “Thanks,” he says.

Eren looks up at him, then presses a kiss to Levi’s jaw. “My pleasure.”

“Did it feel good?”

“Yes,” Eren says, blushing when he thinks about it. “Very much so.”

A pause, then-- “Do you want to do it again sometime?”

“Absolutely,” Eren says with ferocity. “But maybe--” He presses the tip of his tongue against his teeth. “Maybe we could try different stuff then?”

“Like what?”

“... I could top?”

“Tch. I’ll think about it.” Levi presses a kiss to Eren’s hair. “Now sleep. Today was exhausting.”

“Yes, it was,” Eren agrees. “Goodnight, Levi.” He presses another kiss to Levi’s jaw, then settles against his shoulder for the night. Soon, his breathing evens out.

Levi watches him fondly, then raises his hand to softly stroke Eren’s hair. Eren nuzzles against his shoulder. He feels Eren’s breath on his skin and Eren’s heartbeat against his hip.

He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

THE END

 


End file.
